Creative Writing Drabbles
by BritKit
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Various pieces from my creative writing class, posted as I write them. Featuring characters from YYH, FMA, HP, and others. Not that I told my teacher any of that.
1. Dialogue 1

"It's been a long time," he said quietly.

"Yes, a long time. Too long," the other responded. The fire cracked and fluttered. Both sat in silence, inches apart, stiff and uncertain.

"_Why_, Re?"

He lifted his chin a touch and twitched his hair over his shoulder. Fingers tightened around the edge of the seat. "Why what?"

"Don't pull that shit with me, Re, I know you too well for that," he snapped.

"Not anymore," just a whisper. "I don't know me anymore."

"You've spent too long away. Too long with that mask up. _Let it drop_."

"I can't," a voice, small and terrified. Shoulders hunched and curled in on themselves. "I'm scared."

"How can you be scared?"

Quiet.

"I didn't hear that, Re."

"What if..."

"What if what?"

"What if I can't remember?"

"Can't remember _what_, Re, you're making no sense."

"What if I can't remember how to be me? What if I drop my mask, come out of my 'Liar's palace' and there's nothing?"

Hands come to rest on shoulders. A soft voice. "Re. Remus. Look at me." He does. Lips press to forehead, then carefully to lips. "There is not nothing. There could never be nothing."  
"How do you know?"

Foreheads drift together, eyes lock and search. "If there was nothing, you would not have called me."

A deep breath.

"Alright."

The other sits back down on the bench, and he turns and curls into his arms. "Is this it?"

"I guess it is."

BK: for those of you wondering what kind of crack I was on when I wrote this, the answer is that it was a dialouge focused prompt for creative writing, between two guys, who used to be lovers. That's what I told my teacher. What I didnt tell him, is that 'Remus' is Remus Lupin from HP and the other guy is Yoko from YYH. The backstory behind how they know each other and why they're so close would take me about three days to explain properly, so I'm just going to skip it. They're close, and they used to be lovers, thats ALL you gotta know. The bit with the liars palace and stuff is a theory of mine. See, Remus (the lovely boy) is a werewolf. He's not human. It's always bothered me in the books how his reactions, and actions were the same as everyone elses. There was nothing about his character that betrayed he wasn't human. So I think he's repressing it. All his wolf instincts and abilities and mannerisms, he's locked down inside him and has been 'faking' human, because frankly it makes everyone more comfortable with him. He's more powerful when he listens to his instincts though, so he called yoko to help him take down all the walls he's put up, and remind him of what he was like before hogwarts and the order and all that.

and no, you're not supposed to always know who's talking. _That's intentional_. so no flames about that.


	2. Dialogue 2

BK: Same prompt, different dialogue. This time it's FMA characters. Again, not something I told my teacher. This takes place just after Al is returned to his body.

The room was silent. He sat by the window, fingers, cheek resting against the glass, enraptured by the scene outside. His brother leaned in the doorway. It was the first time Roy had seen him when he didn't look like he was ready to attack someone. They both watched.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it," said Roy.

"Yes, a long time." His head rested agianst the doorframe, his eyes never left his brother.

"You know you're going to have to leave. There isn't much time left."

His eyes closed, then opened. "You know they won't let me. I'm too damn valuble."

Roy leaned against the other part of the doorframe. "Fullmetal. Fullmetal, look at me." He did. "There's only a few months. You've got to try or who knows where they'll send you."

"They'll never let me. You've got power, colonel, but not that much."

He stared. "You are taking this _far_ too calmly."

The boy slanted his eyes towards Roy, and then back to his brother. "Don't worry, I'm me."

"Helpfull," Roy growled.

He laughed, low and quiet. They both watched the boy at the window.

"I can't try to quit."

"And why the hell not."

"Because I've got something more precious they can threaten."

Roy looked from the boy in front of him to the one at the window and back. "He can take care of himself, you know."

"He can barely walk."

"At the moment. That will change." He sighed, and pulled the papers out of the inside pocket of his uniform jacket. "Look. Here are the resignation forms. There are a few favors I can pull. Just fill them out, alright?'

"Sure." He was watching the boy again.

"Edward." He looked up at him, surprised.

"I think that's the first time in four years you've _ever_ called me by my first name."

Roy sighed again. "Just fill out the forms," he repeated.

Edward took the papers and shuffled through them. "Is this it?"

"I guess it is," Roy replied. "I'll see you at HQ on monday." He glanced back at the boy by the window. "Don't forget to eat."

"Right."

BK: for those of you who didnt catch it, when ed says "Don't worry, I'm me," he's refering to the fact that it's him, not envy in disguise.


	3. Pancakes 1

BK: um...these (this drabble and the re-write next) are little scenes that have been running circles in my head for a while and I finally decided to write them. Since I don't bother with descriptions, I'll tell you who everyone is. Remus is Remus Lupin from HP, Yoko is Yoko Kurama from YYH (at age, like 15 and in human form. so...no fox ears. sorry people), Toboe is from Wolfs rain, Aya is Ayame Sohma from FB, and Dark and Krad are from DN angle. Aya, Remus, and Yoko all appear to be in their mid to late teens. Toboe, Dark and Krad all look like they do in their respective series. Salias and Fang are OC's of mine. Fang is a werewolf, he can turn into a wolf at any time. He's tall, a brunette, and his hair...okay this is complicated. If you've read (not seen, read) descendants of darkness/Yami no matsui (sp?) and the part where Tatsuki gets stuck in the Count's book? The Count's assistant person...I can't remember his name, he used to be Tatsuki's partner, and his hair is reeeeeeeeeally long and brown and straight? Yeah, that's fang's hair. Think the scene where the "girl" who is actually Tatsuki goes to ask for more money and the assistant guy puts the ribbon in her hair. Salias is vampire, he's tall too, blond longish hair. Manga-boy hair, short but still long in front so it gets in his eyes? anyways, that's Salias. And don't ask about the pigtails. I don't know where the hell that came from.

Slight yaoi. Very slight.

Pancakes

Consciousness came slowly. Remus stretched, pointing his toes and then curling contentedly beneath the rumpled blankets. It took a few moments to realize what had woken him. One hand inched out, searching. Sheet, sheet...pillow. Edge of the bed. No dice. The hand returned and went the other way. Sheet, blanket, more sheet. Damn. Both hands reached up, grasped the edge of the bedding and yanked it down so he could see. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around the room. Plenty of clutter, a few glasses, the book he'd been reading last night, all of which just confirmed his suspicions. Remus growled, irritated, and slid over to the edge of the bed. He grabbed one of Salias's shirts and wrapped it around himself. It fell to mid thigh.

Barefoot and half awake, Remus padded out of the bedroom. A warm, buttery smell reached his nose and he switched directions. A few more steps down the hallway and he was peering around the doorway into the kitchen. In front of the stove stood another boy, dressed in loose, silky, drawstring pants. His silver hair was in mussy, slept on pigtails that Remus vaguely remembered Aya begging to do the night before. The boy picked up a spatula and slid three warm, golden circles onto a plate. Remus's attention abruptly shifted. _Pancakes._ Yum.

He walked softly into the room, then slid his arms around Yoko's waist and propped his chin on his missing bedmate's shoulder. "Hi."

"Hi," Yoko's voice was still sleep-rough. It sent a pleasant shiver down Remus's spine. "You woke up."

"Mmm," Remus nuzzled into the juncture of Yoko's neck. "I got cold. Where'd everybody go?"

"Um..." Yoko flipped two pancakes and grabbed the bowl of batter. "Dark and Krad went out flying, which woke Aya up, and then he wanted to star gaze so he dragged Toboe up to the roof for a pillow, Salias got called away on family business and Fang went with him."

"And I slept through all of it." Remus sighed, then snuggled closer and reached up to tug on one of Yoko's pigtails. "And you?"

"I was hungry."

Remus laughed, unwound himself from Yoko and hopped up to sit on the counter. "Are you willing to share?"

Yoko eyed him, golden eyes warm and amused. "Do I get a choice?"

"Nope." Remus drummed his heels against the cabinet, and sought out the kitchen clock with his eyes. "Is it really that late?"

Yoko snagged a pancake from the plate and spread butter on it with a spatula. "Don't you know?" He handed it to Remus. "Pancakes always taste better at three in the morning."


	4. Pancakes 2

BK: Version two of "Pancakes" which is actually version one. This was the way I originally had things in my head, but I was writing this in class and there was a chance I was going to be asked to read what I had been writing and since I didn't want to read to my entire class about eight guys sharing a bed, I opted for a more toned down drabble. Then I went home and wrote it out properly. More yaoi overtones this time.

Pancakes

Remus's nose twitched. He inhaled deeply. The comforting muddle of his bedmate's scents, the scent of their apartment, and the city air met him, with one new smell, warm and buttery. Remus opened his eyes and blinked, adjusting to the dark. He could feel Aya's breathing, and from the warmth knew the other boy still slept curled behind him. A few wiggles and Remus could poke his head out from the tumble of blankets to look around. The room was dark, but he could see well enough. Far to his right, Krad lay curled on Dark's chest, his long hair braided to avoid tangles. A mix of black and white feathers dusted their side of the bed. At Dark's left, in wolf form, was Toboe, his furry back pressed against Aya, who slept next to Remus, his pale hair in two stubby braids. Remus looked the other way. Fang was next to him, sleeping human, for once. His own length of hair was unbraided and Remus winced. Fang's hair fell all the way past his butt, and would take hours to comb out. One pale arm draped around Fang's waist was all Remus could see of Salias. The room was silent, but for the breaths of his bedmates.

Remus tucked some hair behind his hear and shimmied out from under the covers. He carefully climbed over Fang and Salias, ignoring Fang's grumbles and sending a sheepish smile when Salias's eyes opened. Salias smiled back, then shifted closer to Fang and fell back asleep. Remus clambered off the bed and grabbed on e of Salias's discarded button-down shirts. He pulled it on and headed for the hallway. The shirt fell to mid thigh.

His footsteps were quiet as he made his way through the sitting room. It was a mess, a testimony to the fact that eight people lived in this apartment and not one of them was female. Remus skirted potato chip bags, glasses, coffee mugs, shirts, shoes, one of Aya's skirts, and finally came to hover at the doorway into the kitchen. Then he leaned against the door frame for a bit and just _looked_.

Yoko stood with his back to Remus, in nothing but loose, silky drawstring pants, and the low, mussy, slept-on pigtails Aya had begged him into that evening. He hummed something, low and lilting, too quiet for Remus to catch the melody. On the stove, one pan sizzled and now, closer, Remus could smell the rich scent of bacon twining with the buttery smell. As he watched, Yoko picked up a spatula, and slid three warm, golden brown circles onto a plate. Remus's attention abruptly shifted. _Pancakes_. Yum.

He walked into the kitchen, bare feet silent on the linoleum, until he could wrap his arms around Yoko's bare waist and prop his chin on his missing bedmate's shoulder. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi." Yoko's voice was still rough from sleep, and it sent a warm shiver down Remus's spine. He snuggled closer and tucked his head at the juncture of neck and shoulder. "You woke up."

"Mmm," said Remus. "You were gone."

"I got hungry." Remus ran his hand up and down Yoko's stomach in an absentminded pet. He pulled his head back and nuzzled at the nape of Yoko's neck, where the pigtails split.

"Are you willing to share?"

Yoko chuckled. Remus could feel it, pressed against him from hip to chest. "I get a choice?" he said wryly.

Remus reluctantly let go with one last nuzzle and then hopped up on the counter, next to the bacon. "Nope." Yoko looked over at him, gold eyes warm and amused. They shared a smile and then Remus let his eyes wander in search of the clock. "Is it really that late?"

Yoko laughed, low and soft. "Don't you know, Remus?" He snagged a pancake from the plate, slathered butter on it, and handed it to Remus. "Pancakes always taste better at three in the morning."


	5. The Play

BK: so, one of our major projects in creative writing was we had to do some playwriting. We could either come up with a plot for a one act or multi act play, or just write scenes. I chose to just do random scenes, with two characters that kinda popped into my head. Isaac is based on Illario from "The Show Must Go On

_Characters:_

Isaac - a student at boarding school, one year below Ari.

Ari - also a student at boarding school, graduating this year.

**Scene I:**

_Curtain rises on a common room. There is a staircase at the back, sweeping up to go offstage stage left. Beneath it is the door to a closet. At the back wall there are some portraits of elderly men or women, looking stern, and large arched windows, all mostly in shadow. There is a small wooden table front stage left, with three wooden chairs around it, none of the chairs have their back to the audience. Back stage left there is a lounge chair with a footrest. Center stage is a comfortable looking couch, facing the audience. Next to it, stage right, and forwards a bit is a large easy chair. Back stage right there are some more grouped comfy chairs. There is a large rug under the couch and easy chair, but the table and chairs are not on it. Issac is on the couch, his feet tossed over the back, so he is laying on the seat of the couch, up__side down. He is dressed in a mussed school uniform, consisting of a jacket, pants, button down shirt which has a few buttons undone, and a loosened tie. He is reading. Ari enters stage right, dressed for traveling. He is carrying two suitcases._

Isaac: _puts book down_ Hey you. Finally decided to rejoin your fellow sufferers in the hell that is boarding school?

Ari: _sets down suitcases_ Hey, yourself. _takes off coat, sits on the couch next to Isaac_ Yes, I'm back. And school is not hell.

Issac: Says you. _returns to book_ Where'd you go, anyways? You just dropped off the face of the planet for-

Ari: A week. It was only a week. And I was in Boston. Didn't I tell you?

Isaac: _dismissive_ I must've forgotten. That happens a lot.

Ari: I know. It's annoying. I was looking at colleges. There's this one right in the city that has an excellent science program, and the tour guide was really nice. Cute, too. The campus is very close to everything, without having the city inside the campus. I like it. _turns to Isaac, who looks sullen_ I had fun. Where did you go?

Issac: Florida. Dad had a show in Palm Beach. We spent a lot of time at the ocean, and my aunt dragged us around to some zoos and conservatories. Plenty of cute people, none of them tour guides. _swings legs around to sit right side up_ Better then college tours any day.

Ari: It sounds alright. I'm really excited, I think I found my top school. And right in Boston! I was getting worried 'cause I hadn't found anywhere that I _really_ liked, you know?

Isaac: _shuts book_ No. No I don't, and I don't want to. Can we talk about something else? Not college? C'mon, Ari, just be a kid for a little, okay?

Ari: _laughs_ I am a kid. We both are.

Issac: No, you're not. Kids don't spend their winter break planning their futures.

Ari: I wasn't - why are you so hung up on this?

Isaac: _stands_ Because I don't want you to leave! _a pause, and then he sits down again, heavily_ You're going away in less than a year and there's nothing I can do about it. And I don't like that. So I try not to think about it. So don't remind me. Now can we talk about something else, please?

**Scene II:**

_curtain rises on the same common room. Ari is stretched out on the couch, reading. This time he wears a uniform similar to Isaacs. He sits in silence, and turns a page. Offstage, a door slams, and Isaac storms in. He drops his things on a chair and then paces back and forth in front of the couch. Ari turns another page_

Ari: _not looking at Issac_ Who was it this time? Tennyson again?

Issac: _explodes_ Yes! That stupid, arrogant, evil little...rrg!

Ari: _amused_ 'rrg'? He's 'rrg'?

Issac: _firmly_ Yes. _Ari snorts softly and Isaac rounds on him_ Are you laughing at me?

Ari: I wasn't aware 'rrg' was an adjective, that's all. _he muffles giggles. Isaac glares_ Oh, fine, yes, I'm laughing at you. I hate to break this to you, Issac, but you're quite amusing when peeved.

Issac: _sits on the end of the couch, sullen_ I am not. And 'rrg' is too and adjective.

Ari:_patiently_ I don't think 'rrg' is a word, let alone an adjective. What happened?

Isaac: Well I'm not going to tell you now, you'll just laugh at me. You always do, just because you and that damn history-teacher-from-the-darkest-depths-of-hell actually get along. _pauses_ And it's a word now.

Ari: If you say so. And Mr. Tennyson is not from the darkest depths of hell, he's from Jersey. He's not that hard to get along with.

Issac: Easy for you to say, you get along with everyone.

Ari: Just because you're incapable of holding a civil conversation for more than ten seconds doesn't mean we all must be so handicapped. _closes book, sets it on chest_ It might help if you treated teachers with something resembling respect.

Isaac: They don't respect me, why shouldn't I return the favor?

Ari: They don't respect you because at age sixteen, you're still an annoying little brat. I hate to sound parental, but honestly Issac, you have got to grow up a little. We're not going to be at school forever. We're getting older. Maturing. You've got to start acting like it.

Isaac: _sighs, leans head against the back of the couch_ What if I don't want to? What if I just want to stay sixteen forever?

Ari: _picks up book, returns to reading_ That's not an option.

**Scene III:**

_curtain rises on the common room. It is messy. There are folders, and papers scattered over the table and couch, several different school bags have been tossed around the room, someones uniform jacket is draped over the easy chair. The lighting is warm, and relatively bright. There are a few moments of silence_

Ari: _offstage_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! _very quickly_ Isaac, get up get up get up! Isaac!

Issac; _sleepily_ mmrng?

Ari_: exasperated_ Oh, for- _thumps heard offstage_ Issac, GET UP!!

_another thump, then Ari races down the stairs from offstage, in striped pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He runs from table to chair to couch, stuffing papers into folders, and hunting for his bag. _

Ari: rrrg...I can't believe it, five people in one room and not one of us remembers to set the alarm! We are so dead! _calls up the stairs_ ISAAC!

_Isaac appears at the top of the stairs in rumpled pj's and holding a pillow. Ari, standing by the right side of the couch, rifles through some papers, shoves them into a folder and into his bag, then looks up and sees Isaac_

Ari: Issac! What are you doing? We've got ten minutes to get to Eckhart's class on the other side of the damn school! GET DRESSED!!

_Isaac blinks a few times, turns around and shuffles offstage_

Ari: What I wouldn't give for a roommate who's a morning person!

_Ari grabs his bag off the couch and (after turning in circles a few times) another bag and a folder and races back upstairs_

**Scene IV:**

_Curtain opens on the common room, late at night. Ari sits stage left, at the table looking stressed. There is a laptop open in front of him, and a mug next to it. Isaac enters stage right, sees Ari and grins. He begins to exaggeratively sneak up on Ari_

Ari: _quietly_ Isaac Johnathan Curtis, I am in the middle of a ten-page term paper if you break my concentration so help me god I. Will. _Hurt_. You.

_I__saac pouts, then quietly walks up behind Ari to read over his shoulder. Ari types a bit, then growls softly and deletes it_

Isaac: Why did you erase those lines before? Those were good.

Ari: They were not. They were terrible...aarg, I can't do this! Math, science, history, fine! But I can't write!!

Isaac: Don't be stupid. Writing's easy. _he sits down at the table across from Ari_

Ari: No, writing is putting words on paper and then slamming your head against the table until what you've written there no longer makes you want to hurl. _growls again and runs hands through his hair_

Isaac: _considers Ari for a minute_ You've had coffee recently, haven't you?

Ari: It's one in the goddamn morning. You think I'd be awake without coffee?

Isaac: Good point. _props chin on hands_ You're always amusing on caffeine. You get all snappish and sarcastic. It's great.

Ari: So glad to be a source of amusement.

_They sit in silence for a few minutes. Ari types a bit, and leans forward to read it, frowning_

Isaac: This for Indivina's class?

Ari: Yes, unfortunately. You know how strict she is. Why did I sign up for her class again?

Isaac: _bored_ You have to have writing credit this year or you won't graduate.

Ari: Oh, yeah. I guess it goes to show, spend three years avoiding the bane of your existence and eventually you just have to do it anyways. Rrrg...why didn't I just suck it up and take a writing course freshman year? It would've been out of the way by now. But no..._Isaac looks at Ari while he talks, then gets up (unnoticed) and walks over to the couch_ No, I was and idiot and procrastinated and now I'm paying for it. _Isaac picks up a pillow, hefts it, and eyes Ari_ Now I've had to struggle all semester for one stupid course with a teacher I hate, _Isaac walks over behind Ari, lifts the pillow, aims_ I have a ten-page paper due tomorrow and - _Isaac hits him with the pillow_

_Ari stops talking, turns around in his chair and stares at Isaac. Isaac stares back, still holding the pillow_

Ari:...the hell?

Isaac: _tosses pillow back on the couch_ You were ranting. It's unproductive and you're going to wake someone up.

Ari: I was not ranting. You rant. I was...expressing my frustration. _Isaac looks unconvinced_ Forcefully. Forcefully but with...deliberation - it was _not_ a rant!

Isaac: Ari, my roommate of these three years, I love you to pieces but if you continue being this obtuse I _will_ go get that pillow and smack you again.

Ari: _stares at Isaac, mouth open, then grumbles_ Fine. It was a rant.

Isaac: _laughs_ Write you're damn paper, Ari. _exits via the stairs_

**Monologues:**

_Curtain rises on the common room. Ari enters stage right, in uniform, drops his bag on the couch and paces back and forth._

Ari: I don't get it. I just don't get it. _stops pacing, standing center stage, turns to face the audience_ Why does he always do this? Why can't he just keep his mouth shut instead of..._trails off, then sighs and sits on the couch_ It makes no sense. He _loves_ little kids, knows just how to make them laugh, and he's fine around people our age, but put him in a room with anyone over the age of twenty-seven and if they so much as make a sound he gets defensive! _Ari stands up again and paces_ I mean, all of the teachers think he's this slacker with a bad attitude because he always talks back to them, but he's smart! He is! He just doesn't do the work because he feels the teachers don't respect him, and the teachers don't respect him because he talks back and doesnt do the work! It's and endless cycle. He could be in all honor level courses, if he bothered to apply himself. His writing is up near professional level, god knows that's the only reason the English department puts up with him. Isaac could be the star of this school but he just...won't..._stops, facing stage left, looks out_ It makes no sense. It's like he can't respect adults, like he won't let himself, but...what could have made him that way? I mean, _goes back to the couch and sits down_ I know he doesn't have the best relationship with his parents, I think the kindest word he's ever used to describe them is "flighty", but there must've been someone growing up who took care of him, who he modeled himself after. _Ari looks out into audience_ I don't get it. He's only sixteen. What could have happened to make him so untrusting?

_The stage goes dark, backlit so we can see the sillouette of Ari on the couch and the other furniture. Isaac walks onstage, a gentle spotlight on him. He walks over to Ari, who is frozen as though time has stopped, then faces the audience_

Isaac: My parents are artists. Good ones, too. They're pretty famous, and I don't say that to brag. they both got discovered really young, like my age or just a bit older, and they met young too. I was...a surprise. They had only just married and hadn't made any decisions about kids yet. My mom was twenty one when I was born. _Isaac sighs_ It wasn't that they didn't want me, but... some people just aren't cut out to be parents, you know? They didn't know what to do with a baby, they were still kids themselves, really. Mentally, at least. They didn't have to worry about money, their art sold and Dad's parents are rich, and their manager always took care of bills and taxes and all that. All they had to do was paint. And then I showed up. _Isaac walks over stage left, standing to the right of the table and chairs_ I had a nanny till I was about six. Then she and my parents had a falling out and she was fired. Somehow, we never got around to replacing her, so I took care of myself. Homeschooled, made my own meals. It was hard, but I became completely self sufficient at age...oh...seven and a half. And it was a good thing, too. I_saac walks around the stage as he talks_ Like I said, it's not that my parents don't love me or don't want me, they just...didn't know how to be parents. They still don't. We were always traveling, spent maybe three or four months at a time, in various cities. They'd have a show going, an exhibit, and then we'd move on. The only times I really saw them was at those shows. Their manager would come and dress me up in a little suit, and take me down after all the guests had arrived. I'd be paraded around to all these strangers who'd talk at me, and ask me stuff about my parents, and they'd always ask about me. "Oh, your parents are artists, are you going to be an artist too?" and "So, did you inherit your mother and/or father's talent?" I hated it. Avoided art like the plauge cause I was so certain that if I ever became interested in it everyone would just say it was because of my parents. _Isaac stops stage right, looks down at the ground as though he's thinking_ When I was thirteen, I put my foot down. I was tired of packing up and moving every three months for the shows, tired of the fans and their patronizing questions, tired of that stupid manager who never stopped treating me like I was anything but an annoyance, and tired of my parents, who still treated me like a six year old kid! _Isaac laughs bitterly_ They were so surprised when I told them I wanted to attend boarding school. My dad's first reaction was something like "but you're not old enough!". That's when I knew I had to get out of there. _looks up, smiles a bit_ And I did. _turns around and walks back to the couch_ I've been here ever since. I spend breaks with my extended family, who at least stay in one place. My parents call, when they remember. _Isaac stands again next to Ari_ He doesn't get it. He acts like they listen, like they actually give a damn. He doesn't know. Adult's never listen, they never take us seriously. They act like it, say all sorts of things, promise all sorts of things. They never come through. They never will. That's why they can't be trusted.


End file.
